Surprising Encounters
by KaddyKrista
Summary: I use to have an ordinary high school life until I found a boy past out in my backyard. An adventure sure came after I found out that the boy was Ciel Phantomhive. Though it came for me, the adventure really didn't turn out to be all fun and games. Many horrible things started to happen. (This is set in the 21st century).
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event in Life

Life can be unexpected at many time. It can also be very ironic. This can lead to hardships, and other unfortunate things. My life turned very unfortunate just after one day, yet there were a few exceptions.

I have lived my life as an average 16 year old high school student. I am a dirty blonde with the hair going down to the midst of my back, with a celestial shaped nose, and blue eyes the color of the ocean on a sunny day. I'm also thin, but not to skinny. Last I'm short about 5 feet.

I try to get the best grades I can get with still having to deal with a normal family. Not that I can complain we almost never fight, and have wonderful times though we get an average income. It's just the best life, but for some reason I think that can't be it. I want to have an adventure whether I think this because of school, or because I think its boring just sitting around almost doing and getting whatever I want. Right now is the beginning of spring break. It's always boring around my house. It might be nice to have a little fun before school starts.

For the time being I'm in my huge backyard taking care of my father's garden. My two 8 month puppy's keep running amuck almost landing in the garden bed each time they get close to me. After I was finished with the garden I went around the yard picking up branches. There's a small ditch where we throw branches which blocks the way to the forest on the other side. A long piece of wood lay on each side of the ditch so that somebody can go to and from the forest.

When I finished picking up the branches, I went over to the ditch. As I got closer to it I could see something on the wood that hovered over the ditch. After I got a little closer I could see that it was a person, or should I say a boy. He was about my age with black hair, almost a dark blue, and wore a suit. I didn't want to leave him there so I decided to bring him back to my house. The problem was that I couldn't carry him so I had to drag half of his body while I held his left arm over my shoulder.

It took several minutes to get him to the house, but once I did the dogs nearly jumped on him before I finally told them to stop. My parents weren't home, but my older brother was. He's five years older than me, and I'm sure was still sleeping since it is quit early in the morning. I opened the sliding glass door which made the dogs run into the house. Then I took off my shoes as well as his so no mud could be dragged into the house. I went through the dining room and into the living room where I laid him on the couch.

He hadn't moved a bit ever since I saw him. (Was he dead?) I thought. I covered him with a blanket that had been on the sofa. To my surprise he had moved once I had laid it on him. The boy turned on his side cuddling into the blanket. What a weird kid he was. As I was deciding what to do with the boy my brother came out.

"What on earth is this boy doing here, Elisa?!" shouted my brother Ryan.

"I found him in the woods" I concluded.

"So you decided to bring him here. 'Sigh' What is wrong with you, you idiot." He bobbed me on the head with his fist. "Since I'm in charge of the house, because our parents are out, I will allow him to stay until one of them comes home. If he does happen to wake up before then, I wish for you to find out were he lives so mom or dad could bring him home."

"What if he doesn't have a home?"

"Then I guess we ask either mom or dad what we should do with him."

"Agreed." I smiled at him as he went on the PlayStation 3 we had both bought a while back. We both loved playing shooting games especially Call of Duty. As he was playing his game I kept staring at the boy on the couch. It was kind of weird what I was doing, but I was trying to figured out who he was since he looked a little familiar.

His face then started to turn red. (Could he have a fever?) I wondered. My brother's phone went off. After he had answered he decided to go talk to the person in his room. It was probably his girl friend. Even though they weren't together I would guess they would be soon because of how much time he spends on that phone with her.

After he left I went, and sat on the couch next to the sleeping boy. I placed my hand on the boy's head to see if he had a fever or something. As I touch his forehead, he popped up from the covers taking out a gun from his suit. He aimed the thing right at my head. My eyes widened in shock, yet I could now see his eyes. His left eye was a deep blue while the other one was a light purple with some kind of pentacle on it. No wonder he look familiar. This boy was Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler which was an Anime I had watched a while back. It was a long time since I watched all of it, but I do remember the characters. Their was the manga I read as well which is still on going.

"Sorry" he apologized putting the gun back in his suit. "What were you doing anyways?" My hand was still on his head. As I took it away a blush went across my face.

"I'm really sorry. I was just checking if you had a fever. Your face was turning red when you were sleeping" I explained. I looked over at him as he shut his right eye. "Is their something wrong with your eye?"

"Its nothing please don't worry about it." He started looking around the room. "How did I get here?"

"I saw you past out in the forest. It was quit hard getting you in here especially since my dogs really want to play with you. I guess they didn't know you were unconscious."

"You've got dogs?"

"Yes, there actually outside right now since they tried waking you up every time they came in." I got up from the couch. "I should let them in now. Also would you like anything to drink while I'm up. You are a guest."

"Alright. What do you have?"

"Would you like some Earl Grey. My mom buys the organic one so it tastes better than others." He started to giggle a little. "What?"

"People don't normally have tea in there house especially one of my favorites. They usually have coffee."

"I'm actually the only one who drinks it since after watching... Um never mind I should probably go let the dogs in." I walked over to the sliding glass door. When I let the dogs in they immediately ran into the room. "Bandit! Jypsy! You two better not be jumping on him!"

The kitchen was right next to the dining room, like most houses have it, so I easily walked into it. After doing so I took out a kettle putting water into it then placing it on the stove. I took out two tea bags and coffee cups as well.

Since the water would take a while to boil I went back into the living room. As I went into the room I saw that both the puppy's were laying next to the boy, I presume was Ciel, while he petted both of them.

"You have really sweet dogs" he clarified standing up. The dogs immediately did as well following him as he walked over to me. "Where's the bathroom?" I pointed down the hallway.

"It's the only room to the right" I explained. He walked next to me then stopped.

"You know about me don't you? I can see it in your eyes. After I leave please forget that I was ever here. I wish for nothing bad to happen to anyone if possible." My eyes widened, but only for a few seconds. He then left towards the bathroom. As he came out the kettle started to squeal. I poured the tea into the cups then added the tea bags.

"Here." Ciel took the cup from my hand.

"By the way I don't know your name. I need to know who to thank for saving my life."

"It's Elisa."

"My names Ciel Phantomhive, but you already knew that, didn't you?" I nodded my head looking down at the cup in my hand. "I'm not saying its bad that you know about me. Everyone does who had either watched or read the manga of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Most of what is on those is incorrect anyways. I actually made a deal with a demon earlier than that, and I never even turned into a demon myself. So the ending was especially wrong. I'm also really 17, and not 13." For some reason I remembered a quick thing from the manga.

"So is it really true that you have trouble with German?"

"That was quit random, but yes." It was actually really funny because I thought he was suppose to be really good at everything which made me laugh a little. "What?!"

"I was in a German class last semester and did really well in it. It was easy for me."

"I'm sorry for not being perfect."

"Yeah, you aren't, and the funny thing was is I thought you were." His cheeks started to turn red as I stopped laughing. Then a knock came from the front door. Ciel had his hand in his suit where the gun was.

"Go ahead and open it." When I opened the door I saw how Ciel was relieved to see who it was. The person was his demon butler.

"My names Sebastian Michaelis, miss. My young master is here, correct?" he asked with a wide smile. I looked over to the couch that was right next to the door. "Ah, my lord. We should probably hurry and leave. That filthy spider is being distracted by something right now. He will soon out run his pursuers though."

"You've gotten the reapers to go after him again. Haven't you, Sebastian?" Ciel confirmed as the butler smirked. "Alright lets leave. Good bye, Elisa. Thanks for the tea."

"Your welcome. Bye." As he left I shut the door behind him. I sat on the couch, and took a deep breath. Half of me wanted to see them again while the other half didn't. (This will be a good story for my friend Ange) I thought.

Ange is a friend I had shared my like of anime with. We both use to have this obsession with Black Butler as well. After a year or two, we stopped loving it less and less though we now only like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Normal, Not!

For only a few seconds my life had turned from average to very exciting. It didn't last long, but it was still one of the best times I had ever had. I may still be little of a Black Butler Fan-girl.

As I tried settling down, trying to get my life back to normal, there came a knock at the front door. Before I had opened it I could here a boy's voice on the other side.

"Hey, is anybody home?!" yelled the boy behind the door.

"Coming!" I called turning the handle. Slowly I opened the door shocked to see who it was.

"My names Alois Trancy, and this is my butler Claude. We've been looking for someone, and we think you may know where he is." The boy looked like Alois, but was a little bit older like 17 or 18 with longer hair. "Hey! Are you listening!"

"Um...You have to be more specific."

"Well this person is a boy my age with dark blue hair, and a deep blue eye while the other is almost always covered."

"Nope, I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone like that around here." I tried to lie as best as I could since Claude was there.

"She's lying, your highness" confirmed the butler.

"Is she now" the young Trancy smirked. He grabbed the bottom of my chin lifting my face closer to his. "So where is he?"

"I...I said I don't know" I clarified.

"Why the hell are you protecting him! Did he say something to you to make you lie!...or is it that you like him?"

"No." I looked over to the corner of the wall which was a big mistake. Alois let go of my chin, and put his hand on his forehead. He then started to laugh.

"You do! That is just so typical of girls who have seen Black Butler. Which you have right?" I looked at the ground. "Your so obvious. It's like everyone either falls in love with Ciel, or his demon butler, Sebastian. I think there may be a few who like Claude and I, but I've never meet them so who knows." Claude came over to his master, and whispered something in his ear. "That could work." After his butler was done talking to him, Alois turned his attention back to me. "What's your name?"

"Elisa, why?"

"Claude just thought of a brilliant idea. Why don't we use you as bait? With you we will definitely get Ciel out of hiding."

"Um...Huh!" The demon butler walked over to me. His cold face was the last thing I saw before being punched in the stomach falling unconscious.

I felt a little queasy after waking up from what seemed like only a few minute sleep. My stomach really ached which wasn't just because of Claude punching me. It started to growl of hunger as I sat up. Looking at my surroundings I realized I was in a room, but it was so pitch black I could barely see anything. For a moment I felt something lightly brush my leg. That's when I realized I was only in my undergarments as well as being in a king sized bed.

"What the hell!" I shouted covering myself with the blankets. Then a knock came from the door.

"Come in" muttered a voice next to me. Slowly but scarcely I looked next to me to see a bump in the blanket that was covering me. Many things went threw my mind at that point. I wanted to scream, but nothing could come out. Then the blanket started to move, and somebody came out from under it. All I could tell was that it was a boy with a pair of jeans on and no shirt.

Once the door to the room opened light poured in. The light shined onto a smiling Alois next to me. My face turned a deep red and I buried myself into the blanket.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to you" Alois sighed.

"T-Then w-why?" I stuttered finally getting some words out.

"I didn't want my guest to feel lonely when she awoke, so I laid on the bed waiting. It's just I got a little tired after a while, and fell asleep. The thing I hadn't realized was that my maid had taken off your clothes when I wasn't around." (I don't think I'd consider myself to be a guest) I thought peeking out from the blanket.

"Is everything alright, your highness?" asked Claude who had been the one that opened the door.

"Yes. It's just Elisa finally woke up. You should have been a little more gentle, Claude. Because of what you did she had been asleep for two days. She's only a little girl." The butler apologized for what he did, but I knew it was just meant for his master.

"Hmph" I crossed my arms letting the blanket fall making it only cover my legs.

"Nice view." I didn't figure out what he meant for a while. Once I did I immediately put the covers over the rest of my body.

"Peeper!" Then I felt my cheeks become warm which to them probably looked like a very red face.

"Your the one who should have realized what was going on sooner."

"And you should still not have looked."

"I'm a guy its part of our nature. Besides if you want to get dressed there should be a dress in the closet."

"Do you have anything besides dresses."

"Nope. you'll have to wear it."

"Damn. Anyways I doubt that Ciel would come even if you have kidnapped me."

"Perhaps. Lets just wait a few days. If he doesn't come by then I will take you back to your house."

"But what if he does?"

"I thought you didn't think he was going to come."

"Just answer my question!"

"Alright...If he does, then I will have to do everything in my power to keep him away from the thing that he wants most."

"Hmph, its not like he will come. I'm nothing special, so why would he?"

"Lets just see." Both Alois and Claude left the room after that. I tried to open the door once they did, but I found out that it was locked. There wasn't even a window in the place. Then I decided to just get dressed its not good to walk around half naked even if it is summer. The room was still so dark, but I finally found a switch which turned on a light above me.

It was an average size room with a medium size bed, a wardrobe, and a small dresser that was next to the bed. The bed had a purple blanket covering it which was the only colorful thing in the room. I went over and opened the wardrobe. There was only a single dress in it, and that was purple as well. Once I slipped it on it went down to my ankles. It had long sleeves with the top showing a little cleavage.

"Really" I sighed sitting on the bed when a knock came from the door. "Come in, its not like I can get out anyways." Once I said so the butler opened the door. "Oh, its just you. So where's Alois? He's usually with you." I had to make sure I didn't say anything bad especially to Alois, or they would seriously hurt me even if I was considered a 'guest'. More like a prisoner to me.

"His highness is waiting in the dining room. He asked me to escort you there. If decide your not hungry then you'll have to wait here." My stomach growled as he said that. "Well it seems I was wrong. Come then." He walked out of the room, and I followed behind him. The place was as big as a mansion. It took us several minutes to reach the dining room. When we entered the room, there sat Alois on the other side of a long table. He stood up from his seat.

"Wow, you actually look good in that" he confirmed though it couldn't tell if he meant that as a compliment or not.

"Thank you" I added curtsying as best as I could since I had never been in a dress since I was little. The dress felt acquired, and I needed to make sure I didn't get on Alois's bad side. I walked to the chair on the other side of the table away from Alois.

"Why are you sitting over there? Come over by me." Claude pulled out a chair next to Alois. "Sit." I was a little nervous as well as scared so I did as he asked. Once I sat down Claude pushed in my chair. He then placed a plate in front of me with some come kind of meat, and herbs on top. For a few minutes I didn't eat mostly because I didn't know what to eat with. There were several different silverware on the table. "What's wrong?" He looked at me very confused.

"Um could I possible eat in the room I was staying in?"

"Sorry but no. If your hungry enough you'll eat the food." He put his elbow on the table laying his head on his hand staring at me. "Go on eat." I picked up a knife, and fork hovering over the food. My hands started trembling making me drop the silverware. "Huh, its seems you can't hold the silver. 'Sigh' Fine go to the room and eat in there. Claude escort Elisa to her room then give her some food once she's in there." I followed the butler back to the room where he left then came back with some food. After he left again I ate the food fast, but not so fast as to get a stomach ache. "You sure were hungry." Alois had opened the door to the room staring at me on the floor eating the last bite of food with my fork.

"I just don't like eating with people they make me nervous" I lied sitting on the bed with the plate on my lap with the fork on top of that.

"Are you now." He smirked as I started feeling a little weird.

"What did you put in the food?" My legs and then the rest of my body started feeling numb. I couldn't move at all so my body started falling making the plate on my lap fall to the floor and break. Then I fell to the floor as well being paralyzed from the feet up.

"It sure worked fast. I had Claude give you something to paralyze your body, but I never expected it to work this well. The only thing I'm bummed about is that it worked while you were off the bed. Its no fun with you on the floor." I was now getting scared. (What was going to happen to me now?) He walked over to me, and I couldn't even tell him to stay away I was just to frightened. Once Alois was really close he picked me up placing me onto the bed. "Now what do you think I should do?" He sat on the bed next to me. "I know! How about I help you get into some pajamas...But first I should get you undressed." The boy smirked slowly pulling the dress to my knees. My cheeks started to turn red immediately. "Oh how cute your face is getting red. Lets see what will happen if I do this." He then grabbed my head putting his closer to mine.

When his lips were just an inch away from mine a huge bang came from outside the door. It shook the hole room, and knocked Alois off the bed. "What the hell is going on!" he shouted opening the door. Once the door was opened a fist came from the front punching Alois in the face. It knocked him to the floor. "I new you would come. Was that huge bang Sebastian and Claude fighting?" The blonde held his nose as a drop of blood fell from it.

"Yes and we came here for the person you have taken" Ciel confirmed walking into the entrance.

"Do you really think you can save her?" The boy with the one blue eye pointed a gun at the other boy and smirked.

"I know I can."

"Your not playing fare...But neither am I." Alois smiled as the lights went out turning the room into pure darkness.


End file.
